Beauty From Pain
by roses.and.razors
Summary: Beauty has just learned of her father's existence. What will happen when an innocent girl enters a criminal base to find him? This is rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I welcome any and all constructive criticism. I had originally planned on this being a one shot, but after I looked at the length I figured it might be better broken into two chapters. There is a lemon in the second chapter, fair warning. The first chapter is basically condensed background information. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from the show. Beauty however is my own creation ^^ As is Ryu, Hoshi, Toshi, Suki, and Sayuri.**

* * *

><p><strong>A soft sigh escaped from two full, pink lips as the last of the sun was hidden and small wet drops began to fall from the sky. The morning hadn't showed much promise for rain, but Beauty had predicted, correctly once again, that there would be. She had always loved the 'dreary' weather. Never understanding why some saw it as such. Every time lightening cracked through the sky, she could feel a surge of energy. Thunder was the perfect beat to dance to. And of course, she couldn't help but enjoy the childish practice of puddle hopping.<strong>

** "****Beauty!" The shrill call woke her from a happy daze, "Come quick! It's father!"**

**Without a moment's thought, she dropped the bucket of freshly picked raspberries and high-tailed it to her home. She could hear the cry of her father within the back bedroom of their small, but comfortable house. When her eyes landed on the scene before her, her mind went blank. The medic nins had surrounded the large man laid up on the bed. There was so much blood she barely recognized him as Toshi, her father. Her mind was in such turmoil she missed Hoshi, the top medic for the village, shaking his head and moving away from his brother. **

** "****Daddy!" She fell to her knees next to the dying man, and was hardly aware of the tears mixing with the rain on her sweet face, or her own brother moving behind her and placing a large hand on her trembling shoulder.**

** "****Ryu, my son, leave us. I need to speak with Beauty." Toshi's voice had always been booming, demanding obedience without actually saying so. However, now it was weak, and seemed forced. None the less, Ryu nodded and along with the other men in the room, left his father and young sister, knowing he would never speak with the man again.**

** "****Oh daddy …how?! …why?!" She could barely manage to get the few words through her heavy sobs.**

** "****My dear…do not fret. I'll soon be with Suki." The girl sobbed harder at the name of her mother, whom had only left this world 6 months earlier from an attack on the village. The same attacker that would soon claim her father's life. The difference this time though, they had caught and executed the man. The would tell this to the girl later, but it would bring no solace in knowing, "But I cannot leave before you know…" he paused to squeeze her hand, forcing her shining green eyes to meet has dark chocolate ones, "…I love you so much…we all have from the moment you came into our lives. You must know that. Suki could not have another child after Ryu. We tried, but it just wasn't meant to be. She wanted a baby girl so bad, it almost killed her…but then fate gave us you…" She didn't understand. If they couldn't have more children after Ryu, then how…her eyes grew wide at the thought that entered her mind.**

** "****But if…then that means…I can't be…" Her trembling lips and dizzy head couldn't, no, it wouldn't wrap around the thought.**

** "****Yes. We found you in the rain, tucked into a small basket. We also found…a letter. In our hearts, you are ours…" she could see it was becoming more difficult for him to breath, as he tried to cough but no sound was made, "…but you…needed to know. The letter…in the…jewelry…box. It will help…I…love you…" the last words were only mouthed, and the once bright light left his eyes with a final squeeze of her hand.**

** "****Daddy! NO!" She screamed as her brother broke back into the room, with Hoshi by his side. The older man held his brother's hand for a moment before looking up at Ryu. Instantly understanding, a tear slipped from his eye before he grabbed Beauty, wrapping his strong arms around her. She turned around banging her fists against his broad chest. Each hit growing weaker until she slumped against his form, slipping into unconsciousness. **

**One Year Later…**

**It had been a long, hard year…today marked the anniversary of my father's death. His last words played like a broken record in my head, as well as the words that had neatly been written on the letter I found snugly tucked into my mother's jewelry box. I still found it frustrating to think that somewhere out there, I had another family. The note had said my birth mother, Sayuri, had been ill. And by now she would have been long dead. There was a pang deep inside at this knowledge. Even though I had never known the woman, she made sure that I would have a loving home. A mom, a dad, and a brother. Given me up to a woman that was not able to have a daughter herself. She could have left me at an orphanage, with a cold, bleak, and unforeseeable future. But she didn't. I couldn't hate a woman that loved me that much. **

**My biological father, however, might still be alive. He didn't know I existed, according to the letter, and for the past year I awoke each day with his name on my lips…Nagato. I had made up my mind to find him. Why else would daddy tell me unless he wanted me to know this man? **

**But I was afraid. How would I find him? I couldn't tell Ryu, he'd never allow it. I hadn't even told him what father said to me that day.**

**I shuddered, remembering the horrific sight.**

**It was going to hard, and dangerous. I was no ninja, like the rest of my family. Of course they had sent me to the academy. But the mere thought of harming another made my ill. I couldn't even be a medic. The first time I saw a classmate in a fight and break his nose, I fainted. **

**I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Daddy always said I had looked like a doll. My strawberry blonde hair fell in soft curls, making its way down my back, stopping just below my waist line and framing my round face. I'd let it grow since daddy passed away since he always said he liked my hair long. But for now I threw it up in a messy bun, just to get it out of the way. My lips were full and pink; my nose small and straight. Dark emeralds framed with thick, lightly colored lashes made up my eyes. My eyebrows were thin and nicely shaped, matching my hair. I really couldn't complain. Mother had made sure both her children had self-esteem. She said if we didn't love and respect ourselves, no one else would either.**

**I quickly swept the mascara brush over my lashes, temporarily dyeing them black making my eyes stand out even more. I was never one that liked to wear a lot of make-up, but I also hated how it looked like I didn't have eyelashes with it. It was the only feature I'd ever wanted to change.**

**I walked unhurriedly to my wardrobe finding some sensible clothing and neatly placing them in my brown back-pack. I slipped on some plain sandals that matched those I had always seen mother wear on her missions, and checked my reflection one more time. **

**I let out a sad laugh as I studied myself. I had always wondered why I stood out so much from my family. Daddy and Ryu were both over 6', and even mother was 5'10". I stood at a measly 5'2". For my height, my legs were long and strong, not thin but they were toned from running, they ended at wide hips. A waist that, while not tiny by any means, was still enough to add an hourglass shape. Then there was my chest. I'd always hated the inappropriate size, but over time I had accepted that I couldn't do anything to change them. I had often found myself envious of women, such as my mother, that had smaller breasts. There was no upside to being forced to support DDD's. They're heavy, and men never look you in the eye, and every shirt looks slutty. My skin was permanently pale. The rest of my family would sport tans during the summer, but I only burned in the sun. My eyes continued to search over my body, seeing the differences even more pronounced now that I knew why. **

**I quickly turned away from my reflection, grabbing my pack and heading to the door. There was no need to hurry. Ever since daddy passed, Ryu kept busy with missions and helping out in town. Avoiding being home as much as possible. He had accepted a new mission recently, graciously given by Uncle Hoshi, that would allow him to be gone for a month. He had left a week ago, effectively skipping entirely over this nightmarish day. **

**As I stepped outside the house, I could feel the rain splashing down on me. It easily hid my tears. I shook my head, speeding towards the forest. I may not be a ninja, but I had learned enough to control my chakra, allowing for an incredible speed, faster than even Ryu. I couldn't fight, but I was sure I could outrun almost any threat. **

**I stopped in every town I came across. Mentioning the name given in the letter, Nagato, to anyone I spoke to. If I was asked about where I was headed to, I would state that I was going to meet my friend, Nagato, whom I hadn't seen in a while. Or maybe that I was passing through because Nagato suggested I may like to see this village. Sometimes it was that I had heard that my father's friend Nagato might live here and I was sent to inform him of my father's passing. Whatever excuse I used I never gave the true motive to find him, and was careful to gauge reactions to hearing his name. **

**I was also careful not to let anyone know who I was either. Just in case Ryu or Uncle Hoshi were looking for me. I would tuck my hair in a hat, or twist it up and pin so it always looked shorter, and I never used my real name. I wouldn't even use names from women I'd known. I always used a different name, never repeating a previous identity.**

**After 6 month I was starting to think that maybe he had died, or that Sayuri made the name up. No matter where I went, no one had ever heard of him. It was just after my 21****st**** birthday, so I decided to stop in a local pub to celebrate, even if I was alone. I didn't pay attention to the name on the building, just went inside and grabbed an empty stool at the bar and ordered some sake. It wasn't over crowded, but it wasn't exactly empty either.**

**"****What's a cute little thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?" I didn't bother to turn to look at the man.**

**"****Just getting a drink and then I'll be leaving." I hoped he would get the hint…he didn't.**

**"Why don't you let me buy you another?" He began to wave to barkeep over.**

**"Thank you, but no. I'm in a hurry." Something about this situation was wrong. A voice in my head was yelling at me to get the hell out of here.**

**"Awe, come on. You have to make a little time for the...finer things in life." I could feel him move closer to me, but I refused to look at him.**

**"I'll keep that in mind for next time." I laid down some money for my drink and a little extra for a tip.**

**"****Hey guys, I think my little friend here is playing hard to get." His cackle sounded cruel, and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the thought that there were more men with him, but I didn't let it show. Father always warned me about under estimating a situation and that one day my big mouth was going to get me in trouble. I was never very good at listening.**

**"****No, I'm not hard to get, hun. But for you, I am impossible." As soon as I heard the laughter from the other men I regretted saying it. I could hear the angry growl a split second before the man grabbed my arm roughly, forcing my stool to turn and I found myself face to face with a very large, very angry man.**

**"****What did you just say to me!?" His grip tightened with each word. He wasn't very tall, but he was still taller than me, and every inch of him was covered in bulging muscles. Now I was terrified. "I think I'm going to need to teach this mouthy little bitch how to put those pretty lips to better use." His laugh was downright evil now and sent a shiver through my entire body.**

**"****Please let me go!" The mock bravado was completely gone now. My free hand flew to cover his own which held my arm in such a vice grip my hand had gone numb and I was sure he would break it. "My friend Nagato will be here any minute! Please!" I don't know why I felt the need to use his name at that moment, maybe something inside of me hoped it would save me.**

**He gave a loud snort, "If it makes you feel better, you can scream his name while me and my friends take turns having a bit of fun with you." I couldn't even yell for help before he had dragged me from the pub into the alley on the side. He threw me against the wall as they all gathered around. When I tried to beg again he picked me up by my throat, and holding me against the wall, he began to tear at my clothes. "He he, looks like I found a real perfect pussy this time." The sound of his buckle being undone reached my ears and I began to fight harder. "Mmmm…a feisty little cunt, aren't you. All the better to fuck." The other men laughed harder at my intense pleas for them to stop. I was beginning to get dizzy, my hearing got fuzzy, though I could still hear that disgusting laughter. I was hopeful that he might kill me before they were able to cause more pain. There was a fast flash of blue from the corner of my eye, and before I fell unconscious I almost thought I saw paper flying around…**

**Aw fuck…my head. Damn that hurts. The throbbing was continuous and severe. As I started to come to I could mildly feel the other aches on my body. The memory slowly coming back, causing tears to fall down my cheeks, making the throbbing intensify. I grabbed my head, and in the background I could hear a voice…a woman's voice.**

**"****Shh…let me take a look." I couldn't answer or look at her, but I felt her hands move mine away and then cover my head. It's didn't take long for the pain to completely cease. The rest of my body was sore, but at least the headache was gone. **

**I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to see the woman that must have saved me. I was met by a very pretty, curious, and uneasy face, topped with blue hair and a paper flower. **

**"****You! You were there!" it was the same blue I had seen right before the man dropped me and I blacked out.**

**She gave a quick, small smile before something behind her got her attention and she stepped back and a man took her place. Immediately I moved back from him. His eyes were hard and his mouth set in a firm line. "You had said you were waiting for…a friend before you were attacked." He said it as a statement, but I could hear the question behind it. I studied the man, not sure if I should say anything more. **

**He had bright orange hair, strange cold eyes, and a great many piercings covered his face and ears. Even with this intimidating appearance, I felt drawn to him. "Ye…yes. I wa..was waiting on….on Nagato." His eyes narrowed, but he made no move. It was the woman who spoke this time.**

**"****How do you know Nagato?" I thought for a moment before deciding to answer truthfully. Though I was certain I would regret doing so.**

**"****Well…actually...I don't." I paused and looked at the man shyly, "I'm looking for him. I...I think he may be my…my father." I closed my eyes tightly; though I didn't know what I thought they would do.**

**The man grabbed my chin, though it wasn't rough, just enough to make me face him, but I kept my eyes firmly closed. His next words, while uncertain were soft, "Why?...Your mother, who is she?" I heard him sigh when I hesitated, "Please open your eyes and look at me…"**

**I did as he asked and my words came out slow as I tried to find the best way to phrase it, "I was raised by Toshi and Suki...but I found out when daddy died that my birth parents were...Nagato and Sayuri…" His eyes widened and he drew away as though I'd burnt him. But I continued, "I've known about Nagato for a year and a half, though I've only been on the road looking for him for six months."**

**"****What is your name?" **

**"****Beauty. That's what Sayuri named me before she died." Why was he so interested in me? My name, my parents, even why I was looking for...it hit me with a sudden force…"You're Nagato…" I stared, wide eyed at him. I don't know how I knew, but my gut instinct told me that is the only reason he would want that information.**

**The next couple hours were spent listening to Nagato…no, I was to call him Pein from now on, and Konan, the woman, explain everything to me. First, she had reassured me that she had stopped the attack before they were really able to do anything. How he had thought Sayuri had had a miscarriage. That he was the leader of an organization called the Akatsuki. Even how he had grown up with Konan and a man named Yahiko, who had died and how he now used his body as a 'Deva Path'. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, and I didn't want to seem, silly so I didn't ask. It was all very strange, but the strangest part was how they made me feel like I had a family again. At the end he told me I would be introduced to the rest of the organization on the next day. I was very thankful I would have a break before meeting everyone. Today had taken just about everything I had and all I wanted now was sweet sleep. A fluffy bed with lots of blankets and a mountain of pillows. Yes, that it exactly what I needed now.**

**"Konan will show you to your room now Beauty." Pein's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him and nodded, "Once there you are not to leave that room. Until everyone here knows who you are I don't want you wandering around. Understood?" **

**"Yes sir. Thank you." I smiled at him and turned to Konan who was now standing by the door waiting for me to follow.**

**"Good night Beauty, I truly am happy to have you here." Pein smiled back at me, which I was sure was a rare sight to see.**

**I followed Konan as she led me through a long hall that opened into a large room with a huge plush sofa and a few recliners. All centered around a big TV. 'This must be like a common room' I thought to me self. But I didn't have a lot of time to examine the room as Konan turned down another corridor. We walked in silence until we finally reached the last door.**

**"This is going to be your room." She opened the door and ushered me in. "It's a little plain, but you'll have plenty of time to decorate and add any personal touches you may want." She gave me a small smile. I could tell she was trying to make me feel comfortable here. And it was working.**

**"Thank you so much Konan!" I ran up and hugged her tightly, and by the way she tensed I was she wasn't used to physical contact. But she did hug me back, just a tad awkwardly. When I let her go she said a soft good night and walked back out the door, closing it behind her.**

**As I looked around I realized Konan was right. This room was plain. There was a full size bed in the middle of the room. A nightstand by the bed, and a matching dresser against the wall. The walls were the same stone that made up the rest of my new home. But I couldn't care less what everything looked like right now. The bed was all that mattered, and as I sat down on the bed I instantly let out a small moan at how soft it was. Even the fact that I was still wearing the same dirty clothes I had been all day didn't stop me from curling up and I was out as soon as I closed my eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from the show. Beauty however is my own creation ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd been here for almost three months now. At the moment I was clearing the mess – er – disaster area, left behind from dinner. While I was useless in the field, I found that I was still desperately needed amongst the men. It didn't take long to figure out how helpless they were. The first time I sat down to dinner with everyone, I was terrified. Not of the s-ranked criminals staring me down, oh no, it was whatever Kisame had put on a plate and set in front of me. It moved. They were utterly hopeless when it came to the simple tasks of, well, anything other than fighting, killing, and all around fucking shit up. <strong>

**I paused from my thoughts to let out a frustrated sigh. I had never been one to use any form of foul language, and now it seemed every other sentence contained something explicit. I kneeled on the floor, scrubbing at the spilt food and debris they continuously tracked in. Everyone was either asleep or out, so I didn't mind too much that my skirt had hiked up with each move. I let my thoughts drift back to my boys. **

**My boys. I smiled at the innocent sounding description for the men that were anything but. Though that's exactly what they were now. Mine. True, in the beginning they were more than a little weary of me (and scared shitless of what Pein might do if they upset me), but as soon as I took over kitchen duties, they couldn't stay away.**

**I had never been idle; there was never a lack of chores needing to be seen to growing up. I had an amazing mother, but she was also a highly trained kunoichi. The task of taking care of the household fell to me as soon as it was made clear I would never be like her, and I liked doing it. It had always made me feel important when mother would express how proud she was since she had never been able to cook three meals for an entire family all while seeing to tasks such as sweeping, dusting, mopping, scrubbing, mending, washing, and shopping. On top of that I kept up with the large garden, greeted frequent visitors, and managed the family budget in my head. I found myself doing practically the same thing here, minus having any guests, Zetsu saw to the garden, and Kakuzu took care of the finances. I didn't mind though as there was still plenty for me to do. The same thing I'd always enjoyed doing, caring for my family. I smiled at the sudden memories that flooded my mind…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I nearly dropped the last glass I was drying from the shrill sound. I whipped around only to find Konan standing in the door way, mouth agape and eyes wide. <em>**

**_ "_****_Konan! Next time warn me when you're about to do a siren impression!" I placed a hand over my racing heart. "Why in the world did you do that?"_**

**_She stood silent for a few moments, her eyes wildly searching my new domain: the kitchen. "How?" I stared at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her._**

**_ "_****_How? How what?" _**

**_ "_****_The kitchen. It's…clean?" She didn't sound like she could comprehend quite what 'clean' meant._**

**_ "_****_Yes. I didn't have anything to do, so I figured I'd start earning my keep. Of course, I had to make sure the kitchen was spotless before I could start on dinner."_**

**_Her eyes snapped back to me, "Wait…you can cook too?" And then, without warning, I found myself being hugged tightly against the slightly taller woman. "You are an angel! I would kill to have half the talent you do!"_**

**I chuckled softly remembering the highly unusual display. Mother had always said how proud she was of what I could do, and how she wished she could've done half what I could. We'd been close ever since. She had quickly taken to mothering me, and I didn't mind in the least. She was so much like mother, and it felt good to have a relationship like that back. After that memory popped up, my mind instantly started playing back moments with everyone else…**

**_Pein had asked me to meet him in his office, but as I got closer I could hear angry voices. Both male. Everyone was out on missions; only Pein, Konan, Tobi and myself were home. But that didn't sound like Tobi..._**

**_It stopped almost immediately, and Konan opened the door ushering me in, already knowing I was there. There were two men at Pein's desk. Himself and...Tobi. That's strange. I was trying to figure it out when the man I'd thought was Tobi spoke, effectively stopping my thoughts completely._**

**_ "_****_Leave us." My eyes snapped towards Tobi as he spoke with a much different deep voice. Konan and Pein shared a look, before finally going out the door. "Beauty, I feel the need to explain some things to you." _**

**_I slowly made my way to him, curious as to what he had always had hidden under that mask. A small gasp escaped as he turned to face me. He lifted a dark brow, "Is there a problem?" _**

**_ "_****_N…no. I just…you're not as I expected." The uncertainty about who this man really was, was no longer as strong as before. Part of his face was badly marred, but it was easy to see that he was an Uchiha. A very handsome one at that. At his quick scowl I quickly explained, "You're handsome. Very, very handsome." His features softened as a smile crept on his face. He was beautiful._**

**_ "_****_You're a very blunt girl, aren't you?" he didn't give me time to answer, "As you can see, I'm not quite what you may have thought. Pein and Konan know me as Madara, however, my true name is Obito Uchiha. To everyone else, I am Tobi. This is not to change, and you will not inform anyone else."_**

**_ "_****_Why are you telling me then?" _**

**_ "_****_I'm not entirely sure about that. I've not been able to openly speak with anyone for quite some time now. As long as you have no objections, I would like for you and I to become…friends."_**

**_I smiled brightly at him, thus taking away a loneliness I was sure would drive him insane._**

**It was strange to think back knowing that we hadn't known each other out entire lives even though it felt as though we had. Over a short time we both came to depend on each other. I had actually begun to have a crush on the much older man, but I had a feeling he had loved someone a long time ago, and that wouldn't change. It was even funnier now to watch "Tobi" irritate the other members.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Art is a bang!"_**

**_ "_****_Eternal."_**

**_ "_****_Bang!"_**

**_ "_****_Eternal."_**

**_ "_****_Ba…"_**

**_ "_****_What in the world are you two shouting about?" I'd been up half the night trying to clean up the mess made from Deidara's last fight with Hidan and now I had a terrible headache._**

**_"Danna says that art is eternal, but it's not! Art is a bang! It only lasts for a moment, un." Deidara huffed as though what he said was common knowledge._**

**_"And Deidara is an idiot." I rolled my eyes. These two were like children._**

**_I could see another argument coming on, so I quickly jumped in trying to prevent it. "Hey now, why can't art be both?" They both instantly snapped their heads towards me. "Yeah. It's both. Like...like a...umm..Oh! Like a song! The words are written down, so the lyrics are the forever. But when it's performed, well that only lasts a couple minutes. It will never be done exactly the same, and make you fell exactly the same ever again." I smiled up at them hoping they would go for it. I just pulled it out of my ass, but hell, it sounded good._**

**_"Hmm...you do make a good point Beauty. I'll have to think about that." Sasori wandered off towards his room, obviously lost in his own little world again._**

**_"You might be right, un." Deidara sat on the sofa and his expression was somewhere between thoughtful and pouty. He was adorable. I giggled walking from the room. At least it'll be quite for a little wh... *BOOM* ...so much for that idea. I quickly scurried back to where I'd left Deidara and where the explosion came from._**

**Of course Deidara and Sasori still argued, but now they had to work to find new topics to disagree about. After that day Sasori was more than happy to teach me about his poisons. And with a few...accidents, I've managed to stay alive through his little tests. I had to correctly pick out the poison he asked for, and then find the antidote. To make sure I learned his "lesson" he would use the poison on me and then the antidote. I'd been wrong more than once, luckily he figured I was of more use alive than as one of his puppets. I winced remembering one incident that I'd spilt one of the test tubes and it burnt a hole through Sasori's cloak. The threats that spewed from his mouth I can't even repeat without wanting to crawl into a hole to hide forever.**

**Deidara is one of my best friends here. Any time I'm bored I go find him and he'll make little clay creations for me to play with. But my favorite part is always when he blows them up. Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_You're very calm." I'd gotten caught in the middle of an argument between Tobi and Deidara, again, ending up with a kunai stuck in my thigh. Kakuzu was currently removing the blade._**

**_ "_****_It won't do me any good to get worked up over something so small." I giggled but stopped when I had to suck in air so I wouldn't scream. _**

**_ "_****_It's out, but I'll need to put in some stitches." His voice almost sounded apologetic. Almost. I looked at what was visible of his face and tried to take my mind off both the pain and the fact that I was currently in nothing but a torn shirt and my underwear. _**

**_"Okay." I tried to be as cheerful as possible. As long as I acted like it was no big deal, than it wasn't. Well, that's what I told myself until he put the first stitch in. I remained silent, but I could taste blood from biting my tongue too hard._**

**_"You've been a very good patient. I didn't think you would handle it so well." I gave Kakuzu a wide smile at the compliment. _**

**_"Thank you Zuzu-kun." He looked at me and his eyes had widened just slightly at the new nickname. He then shook his head, but even with half his face covered, I could tell he was smiling by the crinkles next to his eye._**

**Zuzu has had to stitch me up several times since then, and each time he tells me how good I was. Even when I broke my leg and screamed when he re-set it. He's been like an uncle to me. A strange, money obsessed uncle, but still family. I'd also started to notice that after he would fix me up, whom ever had been the cause, directly or indirectly, would end with similar injuries to mine, only much worse. Like the time when I was making dinner and I'd fallen and cut my arm after losing my balance because Kisame was chasing Tobi through the house trying to chop him up. I was going back to the kitchen when I saw that both Kisame and Tobi were limping to their rooms with what looked like several shallow cuts on their arms and torsos. After that I always made sure to tell Zuzu it was entirely my fault and no one else was around. Sometimes I got away with it, other times he'd find out some way and someone else would get hurt.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Kisame? Are you in here?" I'd been looking all over the base for the big blue man with no luck. The last place to look was the room used for training. I was terrified to go into that room. The last time I had just walked in, Hidan nearly chopped my head off. He claimed it was an accident, but I'm not so sure...<em>**

**_"Hello Miss Beauty." Kisame moved to the door I was standing at and looked down at me with the big goofy grin. "Where you looking for me?"_**

**_"Yeah, Leader wanted you and Itachi to take me to town for some shopping. But if you don't want to take me I understand." I smiled and gave him my best puppy dog eyes._**

**_He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure. When would you like to go?"_**

**_I squealed and grabbed his hand, "Come on! Itachi is already waiting at the front for us!"_**

**_He laughed and followed me, since it's not like I could actually pull him. "Okay, okay!" He laughed at my childish behavior. "The stores aren't going anywhere Beauty, we have time."_**

**_"There you two are. Let's go." Itachi seemed irritated. I frowned. Now we can't have that, not if we're going to have a good day. I reached out and grabbed Itachi's hand while keeping my hold on Kisame as well, and started swinging my arms like a little kid. He looked at me with a bored expression, so I stuck my tongue out at him. He just turned his head back to the front, but I could still see the grin that crept up on his lips. _**

**It was such a simple action, but after that, neither Kisame or Itachi would let me do anything that might get me hurt. Kisame more than Itachi at first. They became like my brothers. Two very intimidating, overly protective brothers. I giggled to myself thinking about our little trips into town. I never had to pout or beg to get them to go with me now. Pein had actually said I could go by myself now, but they wouldn't allow that. A boy had tried to talk to me once, and I had enjoyed the attention, but as soon as Itachi showed up with his Sharingan and Kisame bared his teeth, the boy fled. No one ever tried to talk to my again after that. Even the shop keepers were nervous. And then there was the time I was trying to calm Deidara down and Tobi ducked behind me trying to get away from the blond bomber. Deidara had sent clay spiders after him and was about to detonate them when Itachi swooped in and saved me. I remember nearly crying because of how useless I was, and Itachi had to comfort me and try to convince me I wasn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about all the memories from the first moment I entered the base, what led me here, everything up until now. And I could only come up with once conclusion...<strong>

**I was happy. It felt as though I belonged here in the little family of misfits. Everyone had easily accepted me into their lives…well, almost everyone. Hidan avoided my company as though my presence alone caused him pain, and it was starting to get on my nerves. If he had tried to know me, I might understand why I irritated him so much. That would make sense, more so than the others liking me. But he didn't. Sorry son of a bitch. **

**Maybe I should just go in his room and demand he tell me why he was such an ass. Or I could give him a good reason to not like me. Hmm...that might be fun...and stupid. I let a rare string of curses out under my breath, thinking I was alone. But Itachi had heard. He had taken me in, acting as a guardian, or a big brother. He had started looking after me after our first shopping trip, but he's been extremely protective ever since I got caught between Tobi and Deidara in another of their little spats and he had rescued me from an exploding spider aimed at the dippy man hidden behind me. **

** "****Beauty," he had called me into his room, "something is bothering you." **

** "****No. Why would you say that?" He lifted a single brow, obviously catching the lie.**

** "****Okay, fine, I'm mostly irritated and I know I shouldn't, but I just don't understand. What did I do to make him dislike me?" There was no need to specify who I meant. There was only one person here that didn't like me. Hell, even Zetsu would let me help in his garden.**

** "****You didn't do anything wrong. Hidan is not nice; you are lucky he doesn't bother you." He let out a soft sigh, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay."**

**I had to laugh when he said that, he knew me too well. I threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you for caring Itachi." He let a rare smile slip through before he showed me out and told me to go to bed. **

**And I swear I was headed to just that, but the sight of the silver haired man made me pause. I could see him through the small crack of the open door leading to his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, one leg straight out in front of him, with the other one slightly bent, only wearing his normal capri's, which rested dangerously low on his hips. I bit my lip wondering why I couldn't turn away. I had already hidden my chakra, and was always extremely quiet and kept to the wall opposite of his door so that he wouldn't know when I had to walk past his room to get to mine. I had been nervous of him since day one, even though he really gave me no reason to be. **

**I watched curiously as his brows knitted in frustration, or maybe anger. My heart skipped a beat at the thought that he had caught me. **

** "****Damn it!" he was mumbling harshly under his breath, "Damn her!" He definitely seemed angry about something. I leaned in a bit as he closed his eyes, as if he was trying to focus on something, and his hand started to move towards his…**

**Without meaning to, a soft gasp left my lips as I realized just what he was doing, or about to do anyways. I took a couple steps back until my back hit the wall, just as he flung his door open the rest of the way. A growl rumbled through his chest when he eyes landed on me, and my own eyes snapped shut and I quickly began babbling, giving excuses and apologies all in one breath. **

** "****Shut up!" he reached out of his doorway, locking his fingers around my arm and pulling me into his room. "What the fuck were you doing!?" **

** "****I..I wa..was just wa..walking by!" I hated the way I stuttered though my explanation, though I knew it had less to do with fear and more to do with the fact that his body was mere inches from mine, holding me in place against his bedroom wall. I would never admit it, but for some reason I was actually turned on when I thought about what he had been about to do. If only it was me he was thinking about...wait! No! Why the hell would I want that?**

**He had leaned in, putting his face directly in front of mine. I could feel the warm breath from his ragged breathing against my lips. My entire body heated up at the thought, and my face turned bright red. I shook with anticipation. If he would just move a little forward a little more...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's POV:<strong>

**Damn it, damn it, damn it! What the hell did she think she was doing! Why the fuck was she watching me? It was already hard enough to keep away from her, now she shows up right when I'm thinking about fucking her! **

**Shortly after she had moved in she had decided that all domestic duties were her job. I enjoyed watching her as she reached up above her head to dust, or bent over to pick something up. But tonight had been the best one of all. I had been walking to common room to watch TV after getting back from another boring mission, when I happened to glance into the kitchen. I actually had to back up and take another look. There was Beauty, scrubbing the fucking floors. The image of her on her knees, hair thrown up in a messy bun, moving back and forth, that wonderfully short jean skirt rising up showing just the barest hint of a round, tight ass at the hem. My cock twitched wildly at the unwelcome memory. **

**When Pein told us his daughter would be staying here and we weren't allowed to touch her, I didn't think it would be so damn hard. Not only is she so damn fuckable, but she was just too easy love. **

**I jumped away from her with that thought. I can't believe I'm still feeling shit like that. I've stayed away from her, but for some reason she keeps getting in my head. I looked up at her and froze. She was terrified of me. I felt a sharp pain at the thought of scaring her like that…and not the good pain. Her eyes were clenched shut and she wouldn't stop shaking.**

** "****I'm not going to hurt you Beauty." I looked away.**

** "****I know." Her voice was so low I almost didn't catch the strange tone. I shot my eyes back to really look at her. Yes, she was trembling, but now I saw the way her face was flushed, the slight parting of her lips, and the way her chest heaved with labored breaths. She wasn't scared…she was…turned on? Fuck.**

**I couldn't think. Not with her standing there, begging to be touched…by me. I closed the distance and kissed her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty's POV:<strong>

**I didn't understand why I was instantly filled with disappointment when he stepped away. All I knew was that I wanted him close. I needed him to touch me. The image of him lying on his bed, his torso bare with a thin veil of sweat and the perfect 'V' shape that lead to the forbidden, was burned into my mind. And I liked it. **

**When he said he wouldn't hurt me, I was confused. Of course he wouldn't, but why did he feel the need to say it? I barely heard myself give him a simply reply, letting him know with those two words that I trusted him. But apparently he heard more than I thought… **

**My eyes snapped open when his lips roughly crashed down on mine. But I soon closed them again, focusing only on what he was doing. **

**His lips moved with expert ease, hard against my own inexperienced mouth. One hand was fisted against the wall beside my head, while the other was firmly pressed just above my head, making his lips the only part of him that touched me. I wanted to feel him, but as I let out a small moan and made a subtle move towards him, he jumped back, breathing heavily.**

** "****Damn it." He mumbled something else below his breath, but it was too low for me to catch what he said. "Beauty, you need to leave…" I scanned his face looking for some clue as to what was going on in that handsomely sculpted head of his. "NOW!" Amethyst eyes, bright with fury, pierced my own green. He looked terrifying. Any intelligent person that didn't have a death wish would turn and high-tail it out of there.**

** "****No." I had never been praised for common sense. He looked stunned for a moment before narrowing his eyes and taking a step forward. I of course followed suit, moving closer to him, causing him to freeze. "What the hell Hidan? First you ignore me, then you find a way to insult me at every turn and make me feel lower than dog piss. And I can handle all that. Fine. But when you kissed me…I…you…" I let out an exasperated breath, and harshly wiped the tear from my eyes. "Just tell me what I did." My voice was barely above a whisper now, "Tell me what you want from me. I need to know." I turned away from him, afraid to see the mockery in his face and my weak display.**

** "****Come here." When I didn't move, I could hear the growl escape his lip before he covered the distance between us in two strides. He grabbed my arm, forcefully turning me to face him. "Do you really want to know what you fucking did to me?" he made it sound so ominous, but I softly nodded my head, unable to look away from his face. **

**He took my wrist in a firm grasp, and before I could react he had placed it against the front of his sweats. A small squeak left my lips; how could I not be surprised. I had never really seen a man, let alone had my hand so boldly placed against a bulging erection. I instantly tried to yank my hand from his, but instead of freeing myself, the friction caused a low groan from the large, half-lidded man in front of me. My curiosity over powered the embarrassment. I pressed my palm into the noticeable bulge to see what would happen. I was well rewarded.**

**My back once again found the wall, his lips hard on mine, and this time his hands were well placed on my person. His left hand tightly gripped my hip, and the other went to work running up and down my side and slipped beneath my shirt. When his thumb passed over my breast, my mouth opened in silent surprise, allowing his tongue to invade. I easily submitted to him, giving him full access to my body without saying a word.**

**I'd never felt so free before. When he ripped my shirt down the front, it hardly registered in my mind. All I cared about now was how close I could be to him. His lips left mine only to begin a rough trail down my neck.**

** "****Shit Beauty," his hands grabbed my ass, hard enough to leave bruises, and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him, "we really need to stop."**

** "****Don't. You. Dare." I kissed him and bit his bottom lip to get my point through. His rumbling chuckle quickly turned to a strangled groan as I grinded my core against his large erection.**

** "****That's it." Before I knew it, he had me pinned under him on the massive bed he had occupied only moments before. The thought alone caused my hips to buck against his, causing him to groan. Easily doing away with the rest of my clothing, he sat back, staring down at me with a lopsided grin.**

** "****What the fuck Hidan." I threw an arm over my large bust and averted my eyes. "Stop staring at me."**

** "****Fuck no." he tore my arm away and had both my wrists stretched above my head and held them there with one hand. He leaned in so his lips were right at my ear. "I will look at what's mine for as long as I want to. You will not try to hide what is mine. And these…" he made a point to roughly massage my breast with his free hand, "…are mine." **

**Another loud moan made its way past my parted lips and his tongue found my nipple, his hand still working my other breast. I arched into him as he bit down, "Hidan…" I needed something, though I wasn't quite sure what, "please…"**

** "****That's right, beg for me. Tell me what you want." I could feel his cocky smirk against my skin.**

** "****I…I need…oh!" the hand that had been pinching and tweaking my nipple had moved lower…much lower, "Yes! Oh Hidan!"**

**He pushed a long finger past my nether lips, sliding into my core. I was surprised at the lack of discomfort, and overwhelming pleasure. Mother had only skimmed the subject of sex and she never said anything about what Hidan was doing to my body right now. It was like a fire had been lit and only he knew how to put it out. There was a tightening in my abdomen, "Hidan…ahh..I need…" I was so focused on the feeling I hadn't noticed he had moved until he withdrew his finger. I sighed in frustration and was about to ask what he was doing, "Hidaahhh…fuck!" I looked down at him to find his mouth and taken over, and he was looking up at me with an amused gleam in his eyes. The rumble from his laugh quickly sent my flying of the edge, screaming his name as I went. **

**When I finally came back to earth from my first orgasm, I found him sitting up between my spread legs, just as bare as I was. When my eyes landed on his manhood, I was stunned. He was huge! I may not have anything to compare him to, but I was sure that the thick, long shaft pointing straight at me was something magnificent. The awe faded into fear at the thought of him trying to fit it inside of me.**

**"****Impressive, ain't it?" I now understood why he was so cocky all the time…he had the right to be.**

**"****Well, yes." I quickly put my hands over my face. I really needed to think before I spoke. But when he took my hands away from my burning face, I couldn't believe what I saw. There was no mockery on his beautiful face. Not even a trace of arrogance. Just a small, gentle smile. Again, my mouth opened without thinking, "Can I do for you what you did for me?" **

**He seemed surprised at my request. But he didn't say anything. Instead he helped me sit up, as I was still a bit shaky, and even allowed me to push him on his back. I turned my focus to the pink rod that seemed to be begging for attention. "Is it painful? Am I going to hurt you?" I didn't see the curious look that crossed his face.**

**"****It's not exactly comfortable…yet." The smirk that was plastered on his face, made mine turn bright red, "And no, you aren't going to hurt me." Laughing, he continued, "You sound as if you're a fucking virgin." The laughter faded and he was silent for a moment. I couldn't meet his eyes. "Beauty? Are you?" my silence seemed to answer loud and clear. "Aw fuck. I knew we should've stopped. Damn it! Why the fuck did you let me touch you!?" He was moving to sit back up, but I quickly pushed against his chest with one hand, while the other wrapped around his cock. His eyes snapped shut and he fell back on the bed. "Beauty, we can't continue. You need to stop…ahhh…" **

**I did stop, my eyes went wide. "You…you don't want me now." It wasn't a question. And I didn't understand why it felt as though he had just ripped out my heart and stomped until there was nothing left. I tried to hold the tears back, but a few still managed to trickle down.**

**"****Don't even fucking think I will ever stop wanting you." He grabbed my hands and pulled me to lie onto of him, "But I told you I wouldn't hurt you and I won't let you fucking regret being with me." His kiss was bruising, yet at the same time it comforted me and made me a bit bolder. So when I moved away from his lips I began planting kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and straight down his broad chest before finally reaching my treasure. Only this time I went right for it. I tried to remember what his tongue had done to me. **

**I swirled my tongue around the tip, tasting something bitter sweet and salty. Then I licked his full length, top to bottom and back up. I listened carefully, enjoy every sound uttered, as I was sure I would never get the chance again. **

**"****Damn. Quit teasing…" his eyes were tightly closed, head pushed back into the pillows, and his fist gripped and ungripped the sheets below us. Teasing? **

**"****How?" His eyes were glassy as he tried to focus on my question. "How am I teasing?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's POV:<strong>

**I stared at the vixen before me. Her head tilted to the side in confusion, her emerald eyes were wide and dark with lust, a hand still gripping my dick, and the way she held her bottom lip between her teeth as she always did when she was trying to solve a problem. It took every ounce of restraint not to flip her over and have my way with her. She was the fucking perfect seductress, and as I looked in her eyes it hit me, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.**

**Virgin. The word continued to bounce around my head. She really was, in more ways than one. Thinking back, I should have known. When she first came into the Akatsuki, she was so damn naive. Pein didn't like the idea of his only daughter being here, but after what she'd been through, he didn't want to force her away, reject her. Instead, he explained that we were a highly trained organization of brutal, ruthless killers. We tortured, sacrificed, maimed, and disfigured people, sometimes innocent villagers, just for the hell of it, trying to scare her away. Yet she hadn't even flinched. She had laughed, saying there was no way any of them would harm her. She has started to walk away, looked over her shoulder announcing dinner was ready, winked, and continued to kitchen to wait for the men that had already began bounding after her.**

**When that didn't work he had turned his attention towards us. Warning us that if we even looked at her wrong, he'd carve our eyes out. If anyone touched her, he'd kill them. And then he turned to me, threaten to chop my dick off and liquefy it. I shuddered at the thought.**

**I shook my head recalling that I had thought she was lying. Hell, I didn't even think she really was Pein's fucking daughter. It just wasn't possible that a woman that looked like a living sex goddess could be so damn trusting, accepting and understanding. I hadn't fully believed she was a virgin either. She must have been just acting the part.**

**But as I looked into those green gems, looking back at me with so many questions and full of misplaced trust, I knew, for the first time that I was face to face with true innocence. **

**"****You really shouldn't be here, Beauty. I'm not good for you. Why didn't you just stay in a village, fall in love with a good man, and raise a bunch of little fucking twerps." Even as I said it, the thought of any other man touching my woman pissed me off.**

**"****I don't want a good man. I want you." I met her eyes for a split second before her mouth descended once again. Her mouth closed around the tip of my cock, sucking and licking. I used one arm to prop myself up, enjoying watching her. The way her head bobbed up and down as she took in more each time. My other hand found its way to the back of head, tangling in her hair. Without warning she started to purr, sending vibrations though her throat and my head shot back as I groaned at the new sensation. My hand pushed her down, forcing my cock to hit the back of her throat and gag. But I couldn't stop. My hips trust up until I felt her lips at the base. After a few more thrusts I shot my seed into her mouth, forcing her to swallow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty's POV:<strong>

**As soon as he pulled out I coughed and gasped for air. But when I looked up at his satisfied smile, I found it was worth the discomfort. But I also seen his eyes were still hungry and he actually looked harder than before. He pulled my up roughly and slammed his lips on mine before flipping us over so his larger frame hovered over me. He kissed along my jaw and all over my face before his tongue was inside my mouth searching and tasting. One of his large fingers found my clit allowing for a loud moan, muffle by kiss crushing kiss. **

**He used his knee to spread my legs, and nestled himself between them. It felt as though I was made for him. We fit perfectly. He grabbed my thigh, lifting my leg over his hip and plunged into my core without hesitation. The scream that followed from the pain and surprise was quieted with his soft kisses, but he didn't waste any time waiting for me to adjust. I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks, and my fingers dug into his biceps. I could hear his grunts of pleasure from above me. "Hidan...please…it hurts…" his answering growl seemed annoyed and his pace increased. **

**Just as I was beginning to think it would never stop, that Hidan must truly hate me, the same feeling from before started up again. The tight pressure in my lower abdomen, and I couldn't hold back the strangled moan. As soon as he heard it, Hidan tightened his grip on my thigh, "Wrap your…legs…around me." And when I complied, he began pounding into me, repeating my name like a chant. The orgasm the hit was strong and unexpected. As I started to come to Hidan pulled his cock out of me and flipped me over, "Get on your fucking knees," then he yanked my hands to the metal bar that went across the bottom of the headrest, "Hold on and do not fucking let go." His gruff voice and violent actions were turning me on even more, so that when he kneeled behind me I pushed my ass up, rubbing against his dick. He groaned and smacked my behind…hard, "Now that's a good girl." Then he leaned over me and whispered in my ear,"I'm going to make you scream. After tonight, no man with ever be able to fill you, to please you."**

**"****Hidan, please…I need you." He leaned back and gripped my hips so hard I could feel the bones in his fingers. The pain brought on a new level of please and I bit my lip causing blood to bubble up around the fresh wound. He was right. He thrust his cock in hard, forcing me to rock forward and scream in ecstasy. I tried to match his rhythm, pushing back each time he did, but I couldn't keep up. Instead I had to tighten my hold on the bar and take the wonderful abuse.**

**"****Aww…fuck Beauty…you're so damn…tight." He punctuated the sentence with an extra deep thrust.**

**"****Hidan!" I didn't think my body would hold out much longer. I felt him brush my hair to the side. It had fallen out of its bun long ago. His thrust were getting more forceful and erratic, and the curses he mumbled louder and more demanding. While my own end was close. After another hard thrust I could feel the warmth of his seed and he bent over me to bury his teeth in my should. Between the pain, the blood flowing down my back, and the warmth of his release, the most powerful orgasm yet rocked my body, sending bright sparks of color before my closed eyes and I screamed his name loud enough someone was bound to hear, though I didn't really care about that right now. I could hear my own name being gruffly whispered behind me.**

**We collapsed on the bed together, though I was prepared for the inevitable. He was sure to tell me to go to my own bed now that he was done, and I didn't expect more. He had never showed me anything but contempt, at least before tonight. He must have been stressed and simply needed some way to release. So then why did I feel like a red hot katana had been plunged through my back? I chased the silly thought out of my mind, chalking it up to the fact that I'd just given my virginity to him. I glanced over at him to make sure he was asleep before gathering a sheet around my nude body. I'd get my clothes later. But I didn't get very far before his arms wrapped around my waist in an iron grip. Immediately I froze not sure what to do. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"**

**"****I assumed that…you were done with me." My voice sounded small and I took a breath before speaking again, "I was going to go to my room so you wouldn't have to worry about kicking me out."**

**He was silent for a moment before barking out a deep laugh. "You're not going anywhere." He tightened his arms to emphasize his point, pulling me against his chest, "You are mine. And if you tried to walk out of the room in only a sheet I'd have to kill any fucker that looked at you."**

**"****But...you don't like me?" I'd never been more confused in my life. He turned me over to look at him, still refusing to let go of me.**

**"****I never fucking said that." He sighed when he caught my glare. "Okay, shit, I know I haven't been exactly nice either. I do like you. I really fucking like you." Something in his tone made it sound like this wasn't the best case scenario. "But I was warned, we all were, but Pein made sure to give me a specific warning about touching you." **

**I couldn't help but giggle. "I think we did a little more than touch…" I ran my leg up between his just grazing the tip of his cock which was already far from limp. My eyes widened as I looked into his perfect amethyst orbs. **

**His hand dipped down as he maneuvered a digit between my folds causing me to moan at the gentle touch. "Mmm…it seems I already have your body addicted to me." My face, that had already had a pink hue, was now glowing bright red, but he was right. The lightest touch from him caused my body to react fiercely. The smug smirk on his face suddenly disappeared and the corners of his mouth tugged down slightly. I had a moment of panic. He must regret it already. He doesn't find me attractive. He was disgusted with me. I could feel the tears trying to work their way from my eyes.**

**"****You're beautiful…Beauty." He smiled again, a small, sweet, genuine small. I was taken by surprise at the sight.**

**"****And you…you're perfect." I smiled up at him, "I think I…" I stopped myself. There was no way I had even thought that, let alone started to tell him that I thought I was actually falling for him. It was impossible, yet somehow I know I already had. I think it had started on day one. Maybe, just maybe, Hidan is what I had really had needed to find. Everything over the past 2 years; Mother and Father's passing, learning of Pein, Ryu's absence and the long journey all lead me to this moment...to him.**

**"****What?" He looked adorable when he was confused. "What were you thinking?"**

**"****Oh, uh, nothing. I don't remember now." As soon as I looked up at him, he kissed me again. But this kiss was unlike any of the other. It was soft; he gently prodded my lips with his tongue and then took his time thoroughly kissing me. I moaned into the kiss and deepened it. Slowly rolling us over so that he now lay on top of me. My hand reached down and started to rub his fully erect member, while he continued to move his skilled finger in and out and used his thumb to rub my clit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's POV:<strong>

**I loved her. The force of the realization hit so hard I physically felt a pressure against my chest.**

**Unfortunately we were unable to explore too much more before there was a loud bang coming from somewhere inside the base. It was followed be a steady knock at Hidan's door. The voice was easily identified. Konan. Ahh hell. That was worse than Pein.**

**"HIDAN! Get your ass out here NOW!" I winced at the murderous tone the blue haired woman used. I looked over at Beauty. Her face was flush from both embarrassment and our early actions. Her lips were swollen from being kissed and her hair was all around her, completely messed up. I looked at the door thinking of all the horrible things Konan and Pein could, and probably would do to me. And I could only think one thing...**

**'Damn...it was worth it.'**


End file.
